Kingdom Come
by vranovolk97
Summary: Imagine waking up in a foreign room and not recognizing anything. For Saitama that became a brutal reality.
1. Awakening

**Hello everyone. I had a dream that featured this premise and I decided to transfer it to the OPM world because I imagined it would fit well. I plan on keeping the chapters short so I can keep a semi-regular schedule. I hope you will enjoy it but I do have some opening notes. While there are relationships in this story they are not the primary focus. I will keep you guessing as to what they actually are hopefully. I hope I planted enough questions in the first chapter to pique your interest. **

* * *

Saitama`s awakening was sudden like a kick in the stomach. The last thing he remembered was fighting a monster in city A. And even that he only remembered vaguely. He was certainly unsure how he wound up in a strange room wearing clothes he had never seen before. He slowly got up trying to assess the room. And he felt strange. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he felt heavier. "What is this place?" he asked himself. There was a pair of pants hanging off a chair, which he cautiously put on. He put on a nearby pair of shoes and left the room. He walked into a familiar hallway reminding him off the hero association headquarters. But in a way it was different. Not quite the same as he remembered. As he walked he couldn't shake the feeling that it was, in fact, the headquarters. He walked passed several doors which could not be opened until he finally came upon another person. "Mountain Ape," he yelled out. The person looked confused as he turned towards him. And then he looked scared. "Master Saitama," he said. "What are you doing out of bed?" Saitama looked at him and asked. "Was I supposed to stay in bed?" Now he looked really scared. "You know she doesn't like it when..." he was interrupted before he could finish his sentence. Another person appeared from behind Mountain Ape. "You were supposed to be tending to the monster," he said. "What are you doing talking to _him?_" Now Saitama was the one confused. "Monster? There is a monster?" he asked. He was told to mind his business by the new arrival. "She is waiting for you," he added. Saitama, however, had no idea who or what was waiting on him. "Who is," he asked. His question was answered immediately by a punch to the stomach. And most shockingly of all… he felt it. In fact, it floored him. "Don't want to damage the face," the man added. "What exactly, was going on," wondered Saitama. He hadn't felt pain in a long time and now he was on the floor in a great amount of it. "Get going," said the man. They both left shortly after.

Saitama picked himself up from the floor. He still had no idea where he was going but he knew one thing. His powers were gone. If they weren't, nothing could hurt him like that. For a second he was extremely excited. And then he was scared.

He wandered around aimlessly until someone tapped him on his shoulder. "Mr. Saitama? She is really mad. Please hurry." He turned around to see a woman, pale from fear. Or maybe she was just pale. He couldn't tell. "Follow me," she said as she turned around. Having no other path in mind he followed the woman to a large hall. The biggest he had ever seen. It was full of people in black suits as far as the eye could see. He was being guided towards a statue in the center. Just now he noticed that it was a throne. And that the hall was, in fact, a throne room. "Just like in the manga," he said to himself. Sitting on it was a slender woman with short dark-green hair and light green eyes. She rose from her chair slowly and with dignity. "My love," she exhaled as she walked towards him. Saitama cringed as she did so. She kissed him once on every cheek and stood there when he didn't return the gesture. "What is wrong," she asked. "Do you not like my anymore lover?" Her words sounded sweet but there was a sense of threat to it. In his current condition, she was a dangerous foe. "No, it's just," he replied. "I slept poorly." She looked at him with genuine concern. Or at least it felt that way. "You poor thing," she said. "Come sit by my side," she said as she offered the smaller chair next to her own. He sat down and waited a few moments. He turned to her. "Fubuki, what is going on? She looked at him with a glare nobody else could see. "That's my queen to you. Don't get too familiar." He paused for a second. "Queen? When did that happen?" She rose quickly. "My friends. My lover is tired. Please excuse me." She dragged him softly behind her. It felt like a long walk before they finally stopped at a secluded area. He saw a familiar blue glow. "Talk to me that way in public again and I will end you. I don't care if it's you." He believed her. And yet he asked. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She surprised him with a laugh. "You are so funny." She escorted him back to his room. "I will call you when I have need of you again lover." Saitama sat down alone on his bed and for the first time in a long time felt worried about his future.

He decided that the best course of action was to play along for now. To follow her whims until he figured out what was happening. And how he got where he was. All he could remember was a flash of green.


	2. Grand-Standing

It had been about a month since he initially woke up. A month of sitting in a chair being sent to his room and dining with Fubuki. The dinners were particularly tiresome. She would hardly even speak to him most days and when she did it was just gestures of etiquette. She was colder than he remembered. He remembered the ask her about the monster once. He figured at least she would tell him that much. Instead, he got an icy look and a complete silent treatment for a week. Eventually, he discovered that he could leave the complex he was now sure was a modified version of the headquarters. Of course, he would require an escort wherever he went. He felt like a child. It was weird on the outside. Everywhere he went the surroundings felt sterile. The people were clean and friendly and somehow tense. As if they were afraid of something. Him perhaps? He noticed a distinct lack of heroes or anything related to them. He remembered there used to advertising or even merchandise around every corner. There were none now. Only images of Fubuki. Always Fubuki. She was the majority of his social interaction these days for better or for worse. Some nights it was for the better. The days usually for the worse. It was like he was going insane. He was sure that this was not his life. But he was less so with every day. Nobody else noticed there was anything wrong. Was he the one crazy? Or was it all terribly wrong? The only anchor to his reality was the green flash. Somehow it caused him to end up here. Eventually, he figured out he only knew one source of green that was powerful enough for something like that. So someday he asked Fubuki about it over dinner. He asked if she knew where Tatsumaki was. And she responded coldly: "You know where Terrible Tornado is. Dead. Why do you care?" and that was the end of the discussion. He felt like half a person. He was powerless. His very will and being were being taken from him and he was powerless to stop it. Any of it. All he could do was to play along.

And then it happened.

He was walking outside hoping to spot a clue as to what was happening. His escort was attacked in broad daylight by drones. He didn't recognize the design. They made quick work of his guards and he found himself being kidnapped. Why he had no idea. It felt like hours waiting for the drones to drop him off at his intended destination. In was a deserted area. One he recognized immediately. The voices were harder to recognise. "What the hell did you do Child Emperor?" asked one of them. The other one replied. "It was now or never." The first voice took a deep breath. "You kidnapped the royal consort. This is way too much heat. What good is he?" Child emperor was getting annoyed. "Relax Metal Bat. We can't be in much trouble, can we? He might know something." Saitama spoke up. "Hello," he said in an as laid back ass possible voice. Metal Bat walked over to him and punched him in the gut. "Shut up," he said, "you do not get to speak." Saitama winced. "Why not? What did I do?" He received another punch in return. "You can't just go about punching fellow heroes like that," he whined. Metal Bat scuffed. "There isn't a heroic bone in your body. You are as ordinary and as selfish as the rest of them. How do you go about calling yourself a hero."

"Calm down Bat," said Child Emperor who was silent until now. "These days were not much of what you would call a hero either." Metal Bat rose his voice. "And its thanks to his..." he stopped himself. "Nevermind. We have some questions."

"Ok," he responded in his usually uninterested voice. Saitama proceeded to tell them his story, what little he could make of it, overdoing his twenty words or less rule by a lot. By the time he was done, the pair of heroes exchanged looks. "You think he lost it?" asked one. "Definitely," said the other. Saitama figured they were never going to believe him but it was worth a shot anyway. "This is pointless," said Metal Bat and punched Saitama in the face. It hurt like hell for a second and then he fell asleep.

"_Damm it Baldy get out of my way." It was a familiar voice. "Is this a dream," he asked himself. It had to be. He wasn't normally watching his life in the third person. "Watch it." There it goes again. That voice. The picture was getting clearer now. "I am the Time King. All shall bow before me!" A monster? Yes, there was a monster. The picture was getting clearer now. "I don't need your help." That voice again. A green color? Was it her? Wasnt it? What else could it be? The picture was getting clearer now. Why do I keep saying that? "No don't, you idiot!" "Say something Genos." Genos? "That's right. Where is Genos?" he paused for a second. "Where is everyone?" _

"He is awake," said a voice. He recognized it as one of the guards. "That's good to hear. We may live yet." Saitama was asleep in the medical ward of the former association HQ now called the Storm Castle. He finally had some semblance of a clue as to what happened to him. He wasn't crazy and something was wrong. But figuring it out would have to wait. His head felt heavier than ever. And it would be a whole week before Fubuki would allow him to leave.

It wasn't long after he was released that he was called into the throne room. Apparently, there was to be a special event. When he arrived he realized the horror of what that means. In the center of the room sat a chained King, who didn't seem to recognize him. He was sitting there as stoic as he always pretended to be. "Ah, my love," said Fubuki as he arrived. "Withness the judgment upon this traitor." She looked colder than ever. "What did he do," asked Saitama. She looked back at King. "Any last words?" King turned towards her and looked her in the eyes. "You will never be as strong as her."

"Watch me," she said as she broke his neck.


	3. The Monster Below

"_Wake up Baldy."_ He jumped from his bed. It has been a week since he had seen his friend murdered. Or was that even the real King? He wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. But he knew it was wrong.

The next day at dinner Fubuki was in an unusually good mood. "Fubuki darling," he asked, "tell me again how you became the queen." She looked up from her plate. "You already heard the story," she said. "You know I love hearing it," he responded. "Very well," she conceded, "It all started the day the monster association attacked. The Fubuki group was fighting that… thing Super S. And I won. It was much later that I figured out her whip still worked. And you know the rest." Saitama smiled. "Thank you, my love. That made my evening." His thoughts raced back to the monster in the castle. What was it? He was curious. "Do you still have it?" he asked. She smiled at him. "Wouldnt you like to know." He smiled back and that was the end of the conversation. It took him another day or two to come up with what he felt was a decent plan. One night he walked up to the first Fubuki group member he could find. "The queen would like you to escort me to the monster," he said. The man didn't buy it. "I will have to verify with my superiors," he said. "We wouldn't want to keep her waiting. If she finds out you wasted her time, well you know how she gets." The man was clearly uncomfortable but did as he was as asked. He led Saitama across dark halls and down even darker elevators. It was as if they were going to hell itself. The man stopped by the elevator. "Down the hall," he said as he left. Saitama followed the dimly lit path. There was a blast door at the end of it. And no obvious way to unlock it. It was quiet. Too quiet. Until he heard the familiar sound of a cannon heating up.

"You are not supposed to be here," said a familiar voice, "you do not have shifts here." Saitama recognized him immediately. "Genos!" he said his voice finally showing excitement after a long while. His enthusiasm was met by Genos` cold brutality. "Don't get too familiar consort. This area is restricted to you. My master has been alerted." The room lit up much brighter this time. The elevator door burst wide open and a small army of men spilled out of it surrounding the queen herself. "What are you doing my love," she asked. "I was curious about the monster," he responded innocently. She looks at him with a small semblance of warmth mixed into her icy glare. "You could have asked." He looked back at her. "Would you have shown me?"

"No," she responded calmly. He nodded his head in understanding. "This is your last warning," she said as they cleared the hallways leaving only Genos as the sole sentry.

The next day she informed him that he was being transferred to a different castle. "I need someone I cant trust to manage my outpost," she told him, "who better than my royal consort?" It was obvious she was trying to keep the distance between him and the thing below. So she was sending him to city Z.

It was a different city altogether. It was cleaner and more vibrant now. And where there was the ghost zone and his apartment now stood a mighty fortress. And it was all his. For once he would have some freedom to move. For a second he was wondering if sending him away was hard for her. Thoughts he quickly quieted down. The facility was mostly manned by robots. They reminded him of a lot of the ones used by Metal Knight. His time in city Z was very mellow. He felt somewhat lonely during dinner. Sometimes he even felt lonely at night. He spent most of his time amongst the people. At first, he was trying to gather clues but eventually, he just did it to pass the time.

It was almost a full month since he arrived in the city. He was looking at sales at the supermarket despite never actually having to pay for his food. There was a commotion outside. He saw a dirty looking woman holding a loaf of bread. In front of her a hulking image of a metal knight bot. The same king that fired an artillery barrage at a meteor. "You are convicted of being a thief. Prepare to be eliminated," said the bot in a cold voice. For a split second, Saitama wondered if he could convince the robot to let her go. He never got the chance to find out.

"Justice Crash!"

The sound rang out across the street. The robot was hit by a flying bike with enough speed to send it flying. It quickly recovered. "Demon level threat detected. Engaging active offense." Then the voice came again.

"Justice Punch!"

This time he could only hear the words. He never saw the person speaking them. This time the robot was sent flying even further demolishing a nearby building. "Threat level elevated: Dragon level." Where the robot stood before now stood a helmeted man with goggles. He looked at the woman and merely said: "Run." She did so without hesitation thanking him as she went. "Identify!" demanded the robot. "Me? Oh, I`m a hero. For justice." The robot started again. "Threat level elevated." And then it was silenced forever. "Mumen Rider," Saitama shouted out. The rider for justice turned towards him and approached slowly. "Why didn't you stop it," asked the rider. "Is the Blizzards bed warmer than your sense for justice now?" Saitama got defensive. "It's not like that. I can explain if you come with me." Mumen Rider raised his goggles. "Into another trap? I don't think so."

"I don't have my powers," said Saitama. Mumen looked at him. His eyes were different now. Emptier. "I suspected as much. It changes nothing." Saitama shook his head. "You expected as much? What do you know?" Mumen Rider picked up his bike. "I know everything about how your wife does her business," he said. "That makes one of us," said Saitama. "If you want to talk you can sit on my bike. But I am not following you anywhere anymore." he agreed and sat on Justice.

The ride was long and full of turns. Saitama lost his sense of direction several times. But they arrived eventually and the two dismounted their bike. "So what do you want," asked Mumen. "I don't think I am from here," said Saitama. "I feel like I'm from a different past. I remember it differently." Mumen Rider listened intensely. "So you believe you are not the Saitama I remember and I am the Mumen Rider you remember," he finally spoke. Saitama nodded. "You seem different," admitted Mumen Rider, "The Saitama I know would never get himself sent all the way over here." Saitama breathed a sigh of relief. "So can you tell me what actually happened here? How did it go wrong?" he said. Mumen Rider leaned back on his hands.

"Well, I was out on patrol when the Monster association attacked. Its when I saw the Fubuki group engage some monster with a whip. She was losing badly. And then they started talking about Terrible Tornado. It's like they expected her to show up. Except she never did. I don't know how Fubuki managed to take her down but she did. And that whip. Oh man, that whip is the cause of all of this."

"What do you mean," asked Saitama.

"I think she used it on Metal Knight," said Mumen Rider. "He was one of the few Class S heroes that it could probably work on. She wasn't quite the same after that fight you know. Its when you two started dating I believe." Mumen Rider took a deep breath. "Anyway a few months later Terrible Tornado went missing and Metal Knight`s army attacked every city at once. It was bigger than we could ever imagine. Without her, we never stood a chance. And queen Fubuki declared herself queen reign the next day.

"What about the heroes?"

"Some of them resisted. A lot of them died. A lot of the more stubborn heroes were destroyed in the first few days of her reign. Some are still out there. For better or for worse." He took a second. "As for me. I followed you straight into her dungeon. Because you couldn't see what she was doing."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It made me stronger if nothing else." He took another relaxed breath. "Don't think there is anything we can do at this point. The heroes are gone. Even the monsters..."

"Not all of them," said Saitama, "There is a monster hidden in the dungeon levels. Its why I got sent out here. But nobody could break that blast door."

Mumen rider looked up at him and smiled. "I think I could. If you show me the way. I'm curious to see this last monster." Saitama nodded and the two of them rode off to Fubuki`s castle on a bicycle.


End file.
